


A Shady Meeting

by Dakishimetittays (MyDesign)



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB, VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Smoking, traveling carnivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDesign/pseuds/Dakishimetittays
Summary: Gackt ventures out on the shadiest of nights for the shadiest of reasons, to pay a visit to an old friend...===Written in 2012 for the GacktJOB LiveJournal summer writing challenge. I don't recall what the prompt was...





	A Shady Meeting

It was a dark and stormy night. The kinda dark and stormy night where shady characters were out doing shady things. Shady things that they didn't want other people to know about...which is probably why they were out doing them in the middle of the night when it was storming. Any normal, not up-to-no-good person wouldn't have left their house on that kinda night, but that's just what shady characters do.

One such shady character was walking quickly down the sidewalk, shoulders hunched against the wind and rain, hurrying towards his destination. And what was his destination exactly? A traveling carnival. Cause what could be more dark and foreboding than a creepy traveling carnival in the middle of a dark and stormy night?

This particular shady character just happened to be Gackt. In an attempt to keep himself from being recognized in such a sinister and unclassy place as a traveling carnival, he had grudgingly left his sunglasses at home and instead wore a plain black sweatshirt with the hood pulled way down over his face. He still, however, had opted to wear black leather pants with a $3000 pair of boots because after all, he _was_ Gackt and uh...hello?

Since the only two possible places that a shady character - even one such as Gackt - could be going on such a night are to meet someone or to do something that might result in having to knife a person, Gackt was on his way to meet someone. (But he _had_ brought along a knife just in case cause hey, y'never know.)

Gackt was on his way to meet an old friend, actually. An old _band mate_ , to be more specific. Ju-ken. Ex-bassist for JOB, current stage-right eye candy for VAMPS. Gackt hadn't seen or spoken to Ju-ken in a long time. Far too long. The vocalist pushed back the sleeve of his sweatshirt and looked at his bare wrist. The carnival would be closing right about then, he'd arrived with perfect timing.

And just why was Gackt going to meet Ju-ken at a traveling carnival? Come on, you don't have to look at Ju-ken for more than a second to know that _obviously_ he moonlights as a witch doctor during his downtime. 

It'd been several years since Ju-ken had left JOB to join VAMPS, and Gackt found himself in need of the bassist's services once again.

Making his way into the brightly colored tent, Gackt pulled his hood even lower as an old lady pushed past him. Once she was gone, Gackt flipped the "Please Come In" sign to "Closed" and made his way towards the back of the tent.

"So, you've come then," Ju-ken said from his seat amongst an enormous pile of pillows. Vials of colorful substances and jars of disembodied body parts and small dead animals surrounded him. The smell of incense was overwhelming.

"Yes," Gackt said as he took a seat on a pillow opposite Ju-ken. "I need you back in JOB."

"Hmm," Ju-ken nodded, cocking his head to the side. "I've been waiting for you to come to my tent for quite some time now."

Gackt pushed back his hood, uncovered eyes bright and eager. "So you'll come back then?" he asked. "You'll come back to the band?"

"No," the other said simply. "I'm under contract with VAMPS, I can't play for you anymore."

Gackt's face betrayed a hint of panic. "I'll pay you!" he said quickly. "Whatever Hyde is paying you, I'll double it. You know I can afford it."

"Indeed you can, but that's beside the point." Ju-ken lifted a thin, 2-foot pipe and took a long drag of it, expelling the smoke in an ornate pattern that would've put Gandalf to shame. He looked off into the distance, face a mask of calmness. "But we both know why you're really here," he said after a moment. "It's not my bass playing that you want."

Gackt lowered his eyes to his folded hands, looking shamed. "You're right," he said quietly. "It's not."

Ju-ken's eyes sparkled in amusement. "Then why don't you just ask for that which you truly desire?"

Gackt looked up at the other man. "You'll give it to me?" he asked, voice hushed. "That easily?"

"Perhaps." Ju-ken blew out a series of smoke rings. "What is it worth to you?"

Gackt's eyes flashed angrily. "What is it worth to me?!" he exclaimed. "Is friendship and loyalty not enough? Is our history together not enough? I've seen Hyde. I know that you're giving to him what you used to give to me. I want it, Ju-ken! I _need_ it!" He lunged forward, face mere inches from the other's. "Look at me, Ju-ken. Tell me you don't agree!"

Ju-ken looked at the man who was so close to him, a man he knew so well. His eyes traced the lines of Gackt's face before settling on the lips in front of him. "Yes," his voice was hushed, barely audible. "Yes, I can see that you do."

There was a tense moment while neither man moved. Finally, Ju-ken put his pipe down and nodded. "Fine, you win," he said. "I can't deny you any longer."

Gackt sighed in relief and settled back on his pillow. Ju-ken stood and moved to the shelves behind him, rummaging through the bottles, selecting a few. He stood at a nearby table mixing the potions together, colorful smoke clouds bursting from the vials with smells strong enough to ~~pull the ears off a gundark~~ peel paint.

After a few minutes, he turned back to the seated man and held the finished product out for him to take. "The potion of youth."

Gackt took the bottle and stood, cradling it in his hands. "How much do I owe you?" he asked quietly.

"Let's say this one is on the house," Ju-ken smiled. He looked Gackt over. "The last few years certainly have taken their toll on you."

Gackt frowned. "Hey! Do you know how busy I've been?! It's the stress!"

Ju-ken laughed and raised his hands in front of him in mock defense. "Oh, I'm sure it is!" He gestured to the bottle in the other man's hands. "I'm just saying...use it well. My gift to you for being such a great ex-boss. Free of charge."

"At least let me pay for the ingredients," Gackt offered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of bills.

Ju-ken took them and stuck them in the folds of his robes. "Thank you."

Gackt frowned. "Why? What'd he do?"

"....................................................................................................nevermind."

".........................................................."

"......................................................................"

".........................................................Well, I guess I'll get going then."

"Ok, see ya."

Gackt took a few steps backwards. "Uh, and thanks for the stuff," he raised the bottle.

Ju-ken waved a hand dismissively. "Don't mention it."

"Trust me. I won't."

And with that, Gackt exited the tent and stepped back into the dark and stormy night. He pulled the hood back over his head, walking quickly against the wind and rain and blending in with the rest of the shady characters en route to their shady destinations. He clutched the precious bottle against his chest, praying that he didn't drop it and that no one knifed him before he got home.


End file.
